Nouveau départ
by Yuri-fic
Summary: Un petit Yuri entre 2 personnages improbables. Homophobes, passez votre chemin.
1. Chapter 1

**Voilà une toute petite One-Shot, d'à peine 380 mots. Homophobes. Vous n'êtes pas les bienvenus. Toutes critiques acceptées, à condition qu'elles soient constructives. Enjoy !**

**A savoir : Bellatrix n'est pas morte, ni Severus.**

Ce soir-là, je glisse encore une fois le long des couloirs. Quelqu'un m'attend dehors. Quelqu'un qui compte énormément à mes yeux. Je l'aime. Je sais bien que cette personne n'a pas toujours été irréprochable, mais elle a changé. Je le sais, elle a travaillé a nos côtés durant la guerre. Harry est le seul à connaître la vraie nature de nos relations. Ron, de toute façon, finira un jour par le découvrir. Il fera une scène, peut-être qu'il ne me parlera plus pendant un certain temps. Mais, à l'heure actuelle, il n'est pas prê à nos moutons. A force de rêvasser, je vais finir par me faire prendre. J'arrive bientôt aux serres.

C'est ma 2ème septième année et aucun de mes anciens camarades n'est revenu la faire avec moi. Tant mieux, c'est plus facile pour rencontrer la mystérieuse ombre qui m'attends non loin. Mon cœur se met à battre furieusement quand je l'aperçois tout proche. Le soleil s'est couché il y a de nombreuses heures, mais je la vois quand même remuer vers le lac. C'est presque en courant que je la rejoins. Elle ne m'a pas entendue arriver. Parfait. Doucement, je m'approche d'elle. Elle est de dos et regarde le clair de lune se refléter dans le lac. Je l'attrape par les hanches et l'attire contre ma poitrine. Elle sursaute, puis se détends dans mes bras. Sa tête se pose sur mon épaule et elle m'attire pour me voler un baiser.

- Oh, 'Mione, je ne t'avais pas entendue arriver, soupire-t-elle.

Je glousse un peu et nous fais asseoir contre un arbre. Elle se blottit entre mes jambes et se laisse aller contre mon buste. Nous restons une dizaine de minutes dans cette position à regarder le paysage. Puis, elle remue contre moi et je comprends ce qu'elle veut. Et je veux la même chose. Je la fais basculer sur le côté et me retrouve assise sur son ventre, elle allongée sous mon corps. Je vois la lueur de désir passer dans ses yeux et, sans préambules, l'embrasse furieusement.

Quand je suis avec elle, des papillons volètent dans mon estomac.

Car moi, Hermione Granger, suis follement amoureuse de Bellatrix Lestrange.

**Voilà. Je n'avais pas prévu de suite, mais sur un autre forum ils me l'ont demandée. A vous de me dire si vous la voulez. Merci de m'avoir lue !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alors tout d'abord, un grand merci aux reviewers, qui m'ont encouragée à poursuivre cette fic. Et ensuite, je tiens à dire que ce chapitre, qui n'est pas vraiment un chapitre du fait qu'il ne se passe presque rien et qu'il est minuscule, est juste un passage nécessaire pour la suite. Même si d'aucun dirons qu'il est ennuyeux et super-court. **Des chapitres beaucoup plus longs sont à venir. Un par semaine, je pense... Bonne lecture !****

Notre soirée touche à sa fin. Et quelle soirée ! Il n'y a pas à dire, à chaque fois, c'est encore plus merveilleux. Je laisse échapper un soupir de satisfaction. Ma tête appuyée sur la poitrine, elle m'enlace et me tient fermement. Je comprends bien qu'elle ne veut pas me laisser partir.

- Bella, tu sais qu'il est vraiment tard. Il faut que je rentre.

- J'ai pas envie. Pas en envie de retourner là-bas, murmure-t-elle tristement.

- Tu sais bien que tu n'as pas le choix. Et quand le tribunal aura enfin délibéré et que tu seras libre d'aller où tu veux, on sortira du placard. Je te le promets. Dumbledore m'a parlé d'un poste qui se libérera à al fin de l'année. En Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal. Il m'a même confié que se ne serait pas Severus qui l'obtiendrait. Il avait une lueur amusée dans le regard. Je crois que ce vieux fou a deviné que nous avions une relation…

J'essuie les quelques larmes qui avaient perlé aux coins des yeux de ma Serpentard. Elle partit d'un gloussement amusé, oubliant définitivement son chagrin.

Sans me presser, je me relève pour enfiler mon T-shirt qui traînait à quelques mètres de là. Notre passion avait été si violente qu'un pull avait même été projeté jusqu'au lac et flottait allègrement à sa surface. Nous nous rhabillons en silence. Puis, dans un dernier élan de désespoir, Bellatrix s'élança dans mes bras pour m'embrasser. Teinté de cet amour sans borne que nous nous partagions, ce baiser s'éternisa encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que nous devions nous séparer pour reprendre notre souffle. Un dernier regard et la je lâche les mains de celle que j'aime. Je suis partie sans me retourner, laissant derrière moi une femme au bord des larmes, mais de l'espoir plein la tête. Demain, à la même heure, nous nous retrouverons.

**A vous de décider si cela mérite un review. ^^**


	3. Nda

**Bon, les gens, je suis désolée de vous le dire comme cela, mais j'ai décidé d'arrêter cette fic. C'est juste que je ne vois pas où elle pourrait mener. Encore désolée et bonne reprise à ceux qui sont encore en vacance ! (moi^^)**


End file.
